Stolen
by merderlove33
Summary: I guess you could say it's the journey of Meredith and Derek, starting from when they met. I think it's a little different from other stories. So please read and enjoy.
1. prologue

**Hello, I'm Tori and this is my new fic. It's called stolen and is inspired by Dashboard Confessional. I've been thinking of writing this for a while, but I'm kinda nervous about it. It will be a bright and shiny story, just the first update is kinda sad. It's MerDer, they're the only couple I can really write. Anyways this will just be the the life of Meredith and Derek. Oh yea, I don't own anything**

**I recommend listening to this while reading **

**.com/watch?v=QB0ordd2nOI**

**Prologue**

_Forty-one years. For Forty-one years she has made me the happiest in my life. It took me a while to get her to accept a date from me, and even more convincing to get her to marry me. But for forty-one years she has been my wife, my life, the love of my life, she has given me everything I could ever ask for. All I have are memories of her now, and that is the only thing keeping going right now. Well that, and she would probably find a way to kill me if I let myself go with her. She was by my side for everything, she supported me and loved me through all my decisions and I did the same for her. Our love was so strong, we've been through many rough times to get to where we were, but in the end it was worth it. Every moment I got to spend with her was worth every bad thing that ever happened in my life._

_As I stood in the lobby of our house out in the middle of nowhere, I reflected on our life together. I remembered how we had argued over paint colors, what kind of hardwood we should get, where to put the furniture, and anything else that was disputable. I remembered when we first got the house, how we had made passionate love in every room of the house. I remembered our wedding day, and how beautiful she looked walking down the aisle with the brightest smile on her face and how she stood at the alter telling me in front of our friends and family how much she loved me. I remember the time when I first realized I loved her, as she sat on the railing of the boardwalk popping cotton candy in her mouth. I remember the first time we met, the way her blonde hair swayed in the wind blowing with the winter breeze. It was about 62 years ago that I first saw her standing on the dock looking over at the ocean..._


	2. meeting meredith

"Schools out! Schools out!" Derek Sheperd and Mark Sloan shouted while running down the hallway of Ocean View Point Hotel, that was owned by Derek's dad.

"Guys! Stop yelling!" Derek's older sister Nancy yelled walking up from the opposite side of them.

"You realize you just yelled." Derek argued.

"Why are you so annoying?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy, just go be boring, leave us alone, and read your book or something."

"I'm not always reading. I do have a life."

"Oh really?" Mark mocked while looking down at the book in her hand.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway.

"Your sister is so annoying." Mark said as they started running down the hotel hallway again.

"Just ignore her." Derek shrugged. "Cause SHOOLS OUT!!" He yelled loud enough for his sister to hear.

"Both boys started laughing when they heard her yell back,"Shut up!"

"Let's go to your dad's dock." Mark suggested.

"Where is my dad?"

"Office. I'll go get him." Mark said. He turned around and walked down the hallway while Derek walked in the opposite way. When he finally reached the doors exiting the big hotel, he walked around to the back where it was all grass. There were big hills overlooking the beach. Derek started the rocky climb to get the top of the one that held his dad's dock, as him and Mark liked to call it. It wasn't really a dock it was just a flat surface, that you can see a wide range of the beach. When he got to the top, he started walking to the edge, but stopped when he saw another person was already there.

"Hello." He said shyly. The girl jumped slightly at the unexpected intruder.

"Ummm.. Hi." She said back turning around to look at him. Derek looked at her blonde hair that swayed lightly with the wind blowing off the water below. He looked at her big greet wet eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he realized that she was crying.

"Yes." She said, then looked back out at the beach.

"Umm... tourists aren't supposed to be up here." Derek copied what his dad had said about the dock. It was just for him, Derek, and Mark. Not even his sisters.

"What's a tourist?" She asked

"People that are only here for a little while."

"But I'm gonna be here for a long time. The whole summer." Meredith smiled at him for the first time.

"Oh, but I don't think Mark and my dad would want you to be up here." Derek replied looking over the hill to make sure they weren't coming yet. The green-eyed girl ignored Derek, but continued to stare at all the people playing on the beach.

"Your daddy? Where's your daddy?"

"He's coming soon." Derek said

"He didn't go away?" she asked confused

"No, he'll be here."

"Oh."

"Where's your daddy?" Derek asked while finally going over to stand next to her.

"He went away." the little girl answered, with more tears coming to her eyes. "He said he was gonna come back."

"Where did he go?" Derek asked

"He went in his car, and drove away." she answered

"No, like where did he go to when he drove away." Derek asked again.

"I don't know. I couldn't see that far from my window."

"Oh, what about your mom?" Derek asked.

"She's being mean, so I ran away." she said proud of herself.

"She might be looking for ya."

"Ok." she said but didn't move

"You should go home."

"Ok." She said again but still stood there.

"Do you know how to get back?"

The girl shook her head quickly as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Am I lost?" She asked softly

"No, your not lost. I'll take you home." Derek offered "What's your name?"

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey." She said proudly.

"Ok Meredith, I'll show you. Be careful of the rocks." He said as he took her hand and started to lead her down the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. **

"What's your favorite thing to do at the beach?" Derek asked Meredith two weeks after she had gotten lost up on the 'dock'

"Umm.. well I don't like the water cause I'm gonna drown."

"Ok, but what do you like to do?" Mark rolled his eyes. and muttered "Five year olds" under his breath.

"mmmm... I don't know. I've never been to the beach before."

"Ok, well we can build a sand castle." Derek suggested.

"We can?" Meredith asked excitedly

"We will?" Mark asked blankly

"Whyyy?" Mark complained. "Let's go boogie boarding."

"Do you have to go in the water to do that?" Meredith asked worried.

"Yes, but we're not gonna do that, Mark." Derek gave him a warning look.

"Fine." Mark sighed as he sat down in the sand and started collecting piles of it to start the sand castle. Meredith and Derek joined him, and in thirty minutes they had a bid pile of sand with shells plastered on it.

"Meredith! Meredith!" They heard a voice call from behind them.

"Mom?" Meredith asked, her eyes going wide with fear as she stood up quickly and immediately began brushing the sand off her clothes. "Mom, I promise I didn't get real sandy."

"What did I say Meredith?" Ellis Grey asked. When Meredith did not say anything Ellis asked her the same question only louder.

"Umm.. you you sssaid that umm.."

"Spit it out Meredith." Ellis rolled her eyes.

"Ummm... that you don't like sand everywhere in the house, and that it takes a real long time to wash my hair." Meredith repeated her mother's words from earlier that day.

"Yea. And what do you do? You go and get sandy." Ellis said quietly as to not to cause a scene.

"Mrs. Grey?" Derek said coming to stand next to Meredith.

"Dr. Grey." Ellis said blankly

"Oh, s-sorry. Dr. Grey? Meredith can stay at my house tonight. And well, we have the outside shower and my mom gets sand outta my sister's hair all the time, so she could do Merediths too." Derek started shuddering slightly as Ellis stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Derek and I live right over there." He said pointing to a house about 20 feet away. "And that's Mark, he's my brother. Well, I mean he's not really my real real brother.."

"You live in a hotel?." Ellis cut him again before he could explain. "Meredith.."

"Mommy, please can I go? Please Pleeease?" Meredith asked

"Meredith, stop begging. Sure you can go. Make sure she gets all the sand off her please." Ellis asked looking at Derek and Mark.

"Yes ma'am." Derek said politely and took Meredith's hand and began to lead her away.

----------------------

"Mom?" Derek called as he Mark and Meredith walked into the house.

"Derek?" She asked coming into the lobby where 3 kids stood, still wet from the outside shower.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Sheperd asked looking at Meredith.

"This is Meredith." Derek said. "Her mom doesn't like sand, so I said she could stay here."

"Until I'm not sandy no more." Meredith added.

"Okay." She said still confused.

"Where do you live Meredith?" Mrs. Sheperd asked just as Anna and Charlie, Derek's youngest sisters came into the lobby.

"It's not very far from here." Derek answered for her. Then asked," Mom can you wash her hair for Dr. Grey?"

"Sure, I was just about to try and get all the sand out of your sisters hair." She said pointing to Anna who had looked like she had sand dumped on her head

"Wow Anna your hair." Mark laughed

The rest of the night went fine. The sand was washed out of everybody's hair, then they ate dinner and went to bed. Meredith was introduced to Derek's younger sisters, Anna was a year younger than him at 7 and Charlie was her age, so they became friends pretty quickly. She went back to her house in the morning, but the second she was free she ran over to the Shepherd's hotel in hopes that Derek was there, but if he wasn't usually Charlie was. And over the next couple months that became the routine. She would play and get as sandy and wet as she wanted, then spend the night with the Shepherds. But now it was late August and almost time for Meredith to go back home.

**I don't know if I really explained why the live in a hotel, but they own it. And why Ellis was there for the summer will be revealed in the next update, which should be up later tonight. Please review, it means the world.**


	4. Goodbye

**Thanks again for the comments. Really keep me writing. And thanks for reading too. **

"Derek?" Meredith asked. All of Derek's sisters and Mark were spending a day out at the beach. Anna was trying to teach Charlie how to swim. Nancy was lying out in a chair reading, and Sarah, the oldest was with her friends.

"Yea Meredith?" Derek asked.

"Umm.. Can we build another sand castle? A big one like we did the last day."

"I don't feel like it right now."Derek said. Mark walked up to them carrying a boogie board under his arm.

"Meredith, why don't you go play with Charlie?" Mark asked.

"They'll teach you how to swim." Derek persuaded

"But I'll drown." Meredith said wide-eyed as she looked at the intimidating waves the crashed repeatedly against the shore.

"Not if you know how to swim." Meredith just shook her head and sat down in the sand and started collecting sand in a bucket.

"Fine." Derek gave up as him and Mark started walking toward the cool water.

"Mommy says we going home next week." Meredith said. That one sentence caught Derek's attention. He turned around and came back to Meredith and stooped down next to her.

"Your going home?" He asked

"Yup." Meredith nodded. "Will you please build sand castles wif me?"

"Fine, but _just_ because your leaving soon."

"I don't wanna go back."

"Nobody ever does." Derek added

"It don't rain lots here."

"Does it rain a lot where you live?" Derek asked

"Yea, lots and lots."

"When are you going?"

"4 more days. Mommy says."

"Ok." Mark still stood a few feet away from them and rolled his eyes as Derek started helping Meredith dig beneath the hot sand for seashells to decorate the pile, that they called a sand castle. The sun was beating down full force, making it a perfect day for boogie boarding, but instead his best friend was sitting in the sand playing with someone that was three years younger than them. So he sighed as he continued walking toward the ocean.

----------------------------

It was late. Meredith knew it was late because the dark windows told her it was dark outside. And she also knew she should be in bed, but she didn't want to go back home and maybe if she talked to Derek's mom, his parents would let her stay here with them Meredith thought as she padded her way barefoot into the lobby of the hotel in her Little Mermaid nightgown.

"Mrs. Sheperd?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Meredith?"

"Can I stay here with you?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"For tonight." She answered looking away from her work and down at Meredith

"Can I stay with you for a long time? Or longer that a long time?" Mrs. shepherd picked the little girl up and put her in her lap.

"I think your mother would want you to go with her." Mr. Shepherd answered. "But next time you come back, you can come visit us again."

"Ok, but you might have to wait a real long time." Meredith said

"That's okay Meredith, we'll wait. Now, why don't you go back to bed and I will be in, in a few minutes to tuck you and Charlie in." Mrs. Shepherd said.

"Fine." Meredith agreed as she walked back just as quietly as she came in out the lobby and around the corner where four doors sat, that lead to bedrooms that they used. She knew the one on the far left belonged to Derek's parents. The one next to that was Charlie's, Anna's and her's, and the two across from them, one was Sarah's and Nancy's and the other was Derek's, but most the time Mark spent a night like she did. She knew she should listen to Mrs. Shepherd and go back to bed, but she wanted to say bye to Derek. So she looked to make sure nobody was coming a knocked on Derek's door.

"Yea?" She heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"Derek?" Meredith asked. She heard his footsteps come closer. The door opened and there stood Derek with matching scooby-doo pajamas on.

"It's my last time here." Meredith said.

"Oh well, goodnight Meredith. I'll see you tomorrow morning though."

"Ok." Meredith smiled, as she hugged him tightly.

Derek hugged her back when they let go he said, "Ill see you later." Then he shut the door softly and climbed back in the bed. Meredith turned back around to go to her room and saw Mrs. Shepherd standing there watching her.

"Uh-oh." Meredith said.

"Uh-oh is right." Derek's mom said crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I was just saying good-bye." Meredith defended. "I promise I was going right to bed after I said good-bye."

"You can say good-bye in the morning." She scooped the little girl up in her arms again and carried her back to her and Charlie's room. She pulled back the covers and layed Meredith in the bed before tucking her in tightly. "Goodnight." She whispered kissing her on the forehead, and then heading over to Charlie's bed to do the same thing, then exited the room.

"Goodnight Mer." She heard Charlie whisper from her bed across the room.

"Night Char." Meredith whispered back, falling to sleep quickly.

----------------------

"The morning came too fast for Meredith, she was dreading going home and spending all day by herself or with nannies while her mom went to work. She wanted to stay here where she always had someone to play with, whether it be Charlie or Anna, or Derek.

They had just finished breakfast and Meredith knew that, she it was time to go home now. "Do I really have to go?" She asked for the hundredth time this morning.

"Yes, I think your mom would miss you if you stayed here." Sarah said. She liked Meredith, she was a very energetic and talkative child. And she made a nice playmate for Charlie, even though she favors Derek over her, she guessed it was because help her home when she was on the 'dock'.

"Fine." The five year old sighed again. Soon Mrs. Sheperd, Sarah, Derek, and Mark walked her back to her house for the last time. Meredith dragged behind the group trying to go as slow as possible. In a few minutes they arrived to the house and Sarah stepped up and knocked on the door. After a few more knocks and a few minutes of waiting, Ellis Grey finally came to the door.

"Dr. Grey." Sarah said politely and stepped back as Meredith walked solemnly into the house.

"Don't drag your feet Meredith, it's rude." Ellis said. Meredith turned back around and waved to the Shepherds one last time before walking into the house.

"Thank-you for taking care of my daughter this summer. I hope she wasn't too much trouble. I know that she is a difficult..." Meredith walked back into her bedroom as she heard her mother speak to Derek's mom. She looked and saw her suitcase packed already, and she fell on the stripped bed and curled up into fetal position until her mom called her and said it was time to go on the plane. She watched as her mom packed the bags into the car and tried to think of a way to sneak to Dereks dad's hotel and hide under the main desk. But she didn't have enough time as her mom told her to get in the car. She climbed in the back and turned, and looked in the direction of the hotel. She looked past that and saw all the hills as the evening sun reflected off the ocean highlighting the various hills making some of them seem to shadow each other. But the one that seemed to stand out the most to her was the one they called 'the dock' It stood out from the others' because the sun made it hit it at the perfect angle which made it glow the brightest. She saw a three people standing there looking out at the sea hawks that flew around in the light blue sky and dipped down toward the ocean every now and then making a perfect U.

She really wished she had that, a dad that would watch the birds with her. She looked at the hill again and saw that they had stopped watching the birds and had looked down to her as her mom started to drive away, they started waving to her and Meredith for the first time since they dropped her off, Meredith had a big grim on her face as she waved incessantly back at them. She kept waving until she could barely see them anymore and forgetting where she was she yelled,"Byyyee!"

"Meredith!" Ellis yelled from beside her. "Stop, that's annoying." She said turning to look at her daughter in the rear view mirror before turning eyes quickly back to the road. Meredith's once grin faded just as hastily as it came and her face turned into a scowl, and stayed that way for the rest of the ride to the airport.

**Thanks again for the people reading and reviewing on this story. And well.. you know, Meredith and Derek will of course see each other again**


	5. hello

**Thanks for all those who commented, it really does make my day. Most of this update was written at 3 in the morning so I don't know if it's any good or not. But you'll like what happens. Oh, and also thanks for everybody who favorited this. Enjoy...**

**----------**

"Mom, are we going to the beach?" A seven year old Meredith asked, hoping her mother was in a good mood today. Her mom had promised that they would go back soon. But that was two years ago. She didn't remember everything about the summer she had spent with the Shepherds, but she did remember the feeling of being loved and cared for like she had never been before. And Mrs. Shepherd said that if she ever did come back, she could stay with them again. And Derek would play with her again, and She could share the room with Charlie. She loved the hotel where the Shepherds lived, even though it was filled with tourists and stuff, it still felt like home.

Meredith followed her mother throughout the Boston General hospital hallways, trying to catch up with her all the while being completely ignored by her. "Mom, Mrs. Shepherd said that I can stay with her again. So you don't have to even have to try and get the sand outta my hair of anything. And you don't have to watch me, because Derek will play with me or Charlie, or Anna; even though I think Charlie knows how to swim now so she will probably be in the ocean with Mark and..." Ellis Grey continued to block out her daughter's voice as the small child talked on and on from behind her. All she had on her mind was that she had to get to her interns, before they screwed something up. She looked behind her to make sure Meredith was still there and caught the end of her rant," But don't worry, Mom." She said,"Derek will play with me." Ellis rolled her eyes and sighed, tired of hearing her talk about the same people for the last couple years. She turned back around to her task of hunting down her incompetent interns. She got more irritated as she saw them laughing, hanging out at the nurse's station like it was a bar or something.

"MMHMM" She cleared her throat, bringing them all to attention, as she continued to trudge closer to them.

"Dr. Grey." One of them answered as all four of them instantly stood tall, and ready to start the work day.

"Is that your daughter Dr. Grey?" Her only female intern asked, drawing the attention of everyone in earshot. "I didn't know you had a kid." She said as she stooped down next to Meredith and asked playfully, "What's your name?"

"Dr. Sonny." Ellis said sharply Interfering before Meredith could say anything. The intern looked up at her resident, and quickly noticed the stern look on her resident's face. She stood back up immediately and stepped back with her fellow coworkers.

Ellis looked expectantly at her students. At first they looked to each other for answers at what Ellis wanted, but realization suddenly dawned on them as they hurriedly get the charts they should have already had without stumbling over each other.

Meredith watched on with interest while her mother randomly and repeatedly yelled at her interns. And twice she had gone into surgery and left her with an intern or sent her into the gallery to watch. And twice Meredith had snuck away and talked to the nurse's, unnoticed by her mom It was nearing the end of a day for Meredith, as she tiredly dragged behind her mom, who still continued to walk with a tight force.

"Mom, are we ever going to go to the beach again?" Meredith asked for the second time that day.

"Soon." The answer was always the same.

"Well soon is taking a really looong time." She yawned, dragging out the letters.

"Dr. Grey." Somebody called from behind them. Ellis stopped walking and turned around quickly recognizing the chief of surgery's voice. Meredith not expecting the change of movements smacked into her mothers waist. "I need to have a word with you, meet in my office say, fifteen minutes?"

"Yes sir." Ellis confirmed turning in her heel and continued the journey down the hallway with Meredith following.

Those fifteen minutes seemed to pass quickly for Meredith as finally she was able to sit and wait. She yawned as got comfortable in the chair and started to drift off. The next thing she knew her mother was gently waking her up. "It's time to go home."

Still half asleep she followed her mom out of the hospital, and mumbled,"Mom, are we going back to the beach?" Meredith expected the overused 'maybe'. She expected to be ignored. But what she didn't expect was the curt,"Yes" Her mother had answered. Meredith's eyes shot opened, her cloudy sleep-fogged brain woke up immediately, her feet picked up pace as she sprinted happily towards the car; because the thing that she had been praying and hoping for, is finally happening.

"Mom, are we really gonna go back?" Meredith asked excitedly from the back seat.

"Yes, Meredith, you can go see Derek and Mark and whoever you've been talking about." Ellis said causing Meredith to giggle happily and clap her hands together.

"So. we are really really really gonna go back to the beach?"

"Yes, the chief wants me to go out there for a few months. They have a pretty new hospital that is connected with Boston Gen. and he wants to see if I like it out there. They could use a surgeon like me apparently." The woman said proud of herself.

"Oh." Meredith shrugged, not really understanding but her mom seemed happy about it so she didn't want to put her in a bad mood.

---------------

About two weeks later, they finally boarded the plane headed for North Carolina. _We're going to the beach._ Was all that has been going through Meredith's head since she heard the news. But as they sat there waiting for take-off, Meredith couldn't stay still as she excitedly bounced in her seat, much to her mother's chagrin. But she could not help it, thinking about Derek picking building sand castles with her instead of boogie-boarding with Mark or Anna teaching her how to swim like she did with Charlie or Mrs. Shepherd tucking her in at night. Or Derek's oldest sister Sarah reading to her and the 'dock'. The place where she first met Derek, he was three years older than him, but he had still been nice to her and walked her home. She hadn't really thought about the 'dock' all summer. In all the times she had ranted to her mom or her nanny about her time with the Shepherd she only mentioned it maybe once or twice. She had only been up there that one time, but Derek had said that it was only Mark, his, and his dad's place. But now she got to see all the Shepherds again, and maybe, just maybe Derek will let her go up on the 'dock' again.

Two hours later, the plane descended from the sky. Once she was able to, Meredith jumped from her seat in clear excitement and hopped up and down till they were able to leave. Once in the airport, it took them half an hour a hour to claim their luggage. But much to Meredith's joy, they did make it out the airport in record time. Meredith held her mom's hand as they walked through the door leading to the summer heat. And just like expected, the bright blue sky shined down on them reminding her of the summer she spent in complete happiness two years ago, making the smile on her face grow even brighter. The closer they got to the house, the more Meredith bounced, the more Ellis got annoyed as she weaved through the traffic of everybody trying to get to the beach on this perfect, hot, sunny, june day. It was another summer, another 3 months, another 12 weeks where she didn't have to worry about her mother getting angry with her, where she had friends to play with, where the hot sun seemed to melt away all the problems in the world, she even forgot the fact that her father still had not come back. They smoothly pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car leaving their bags to be unpacked another time.

"Crap. I'm late." Ellis murmured as she rushed in the house. Meredith stayed outside and looked in the direction of the Ocean Viewpoint Hotel. She could see the top of the building, which raised above all the surrounding houses and other hotels. She looked past the large building to the hills behind it, much like she had done two years ago. But last time the sun was setting making a shadow on every hill except the 'dock'. But now as the sun shone full force on each and every one of them it made it hard to make out which one it was.

A few minutes later her mother reemerged from the house in a different outfit and her hair done. She said something about having to talk to the boss at the hospital and told Meredith to stay in the house, but if Ellis really thought about it, or listened to what her daughter has been talking about for the last two years, she would have known that once her mom was gone Meredith was leaving to the place she had loved most about the beach, to the people that seemed to take her in as she was family.

So once her mother drove away out os sight, Meredith ran as fast as her little lags could carry her. The hotel seemed to become bigger and bigger the closer she got to it. When she finally made it to the packed lobby, she weaved her way in and out of the stranger exiting or entering the hotel, or waiting for their room to be ready as the lounged around the lobby. She finally made it to the front desk, expecting to see Mrs. Shepherd but instead she saw a stranger doing the job Derek's mom usually did. She ran to the bedrooms that the Shepherds used, which she knew were right around the corner. She knocked on all four bedrooms and opened the doors to see them empty of any of the Shepherds. She went dejectedly back to the lobby and looked out the window and saw the beach was crowded with people and knew she had no hope finding them out there. She was about to go back to her house when she saw a flash of dark curly hair out of the corner of her eye. She knew that hair. She turned quickly to her right and saw the back of his head, and immediately knew who it was.

She quickly ran up to him and without saying anything wrapped her arms around his waist. The boy turned around in confusion but once he saw who it was he hugged her back.

"Meredith, is that really you?" He asked loudly over all the people talking.

Meredith only giggled as she nodded her head and said,"Derek." as she wrapped her small arms around him again.

**------------------**

**As I was writing this my sole purpose was that Meredith and Derek were going to meet up again. I don't know if you liked how it turned out. So I'm not gonna lie, I think it's pretty good but I'm kinda self-conscience of posting this. So please review if you like and well you know criticism is always welcome. **


End file.
